The Last Proposal
by Psyched
Summary: Kensi and Deeks are having a party. Will Deeks be successful in his plan to propose this time? Speculation based on the description for 767 (8x19).


**AN:** Yeah, so this is what happened when I sat down at my computer yesterday with one goal: do the work I brought home, and then I would allow myself to write chapter 3 of After Action Report (for which I have copious notes, and all I really have to do is write it). Needless to say, much fic was read, this story was written, and no other work was done. However, to make it more work-like, I challenged myself to keep the actual story under 1,000 words. Failed there too, although this _is_ the shortest piece I've written in this fandom.

Oh, and this is for my tumblr friends.

 **Spoilers:** Up to and including Payback (8x15), and the description of 767 (8x19).

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own them; ain't making any money from them.

* * *

"So Kensalina, I have a little surprise for you tonight," Deeks teased as they drove home from work.

"I hope it doesn't take long," Kensi said.

"Only long enough to eat dinner. And maybe linger over a couple of drinks," he hinted, tucking away his phone.

Kensi pulled her eyes from the road to quickly assess whether her boyfriend was kidding. "Deeks, we don't have time for anything but quick take-out between stops. You do remember how many errands we have to run, don't you?"

It was Friday and they were hosting a party tomorrow. They still had some last-minute things to do tonight and tomorrow morning, because it had been a busy week at work. As it was, they weren't sure Callen and Sam would be back from Japan in time to attend.

After the stretch they'd been through this past year, between the helicopter crash and Kensi's resulting coma, paralysis, and lengthy rehabilitation; her being abducted by an insane CIA agent; and the bullet Deeks dodged with IAB, he wanted to have a party. To celebrate the fact that they were still alive, still together, and physically, mentally, and emotionally whole again. And because it would be the first time Kensi would be seeing many of her friends since she had recovered from her spinal cord injury (which most had been told Kensi suffered in a car accident) why not make that the official reason for the bash?

Kensi was reluctant when Deeks initially brought it up, mainly because she was a little ashamed of the fact that she hadn't returned many people's calls and had allowed even fewer to visit her when she was in the hospital for all those months. Even after she'd come home, she shied away from seeing the friends who reached out to her. Kensi wasn't exactly proud of the way she pushed nearly everyone away and kept essentially to herself during her rehab, so she planned to use this get-together apologize to and thank everyone who tried to offer their support.

Deeks, being Deeks, was persistent, and ultimately wore her down. Secretly, Kensi hoped he actually intended for this to be an engagement party. But here they were, less than twenty-four hours from their first guests arriving at the beach where they were planning to barbecue and play volleyball, Frisbee, and horseshoes until the sun went down, and her left ring finger was still bare. With all the running around they needed to do between now and then, Kensi was resigned that this event would not be marking their betrothal as well.

"Change of plans," he announced. "Make a left up here."

"What? Deeks, we've got four stops to make tonight, and not one of them is in that direction."

"Trust me, Princess. Just make the turn." Fifteen minutes later, Deeks had directed Kensi to one of their favorite restaurants. Deeks got out of the car, walked around, and opened the driver's door for Kensi. "You go in, enjoy the evening. I'll get the stuff done tonight."

"Deeks? What's going on?" Kensi got out of the SRX but didn't move toward the restaurant.

"I told you, I have a surprise for you. And it's in there." Deeks kissed her on the cheek before getting into the driver's seat and closing the door. "Now go. Have fun."

* * *

"This has been so much fun, Kensi. I'm so glad Marty invited us," Tina Shepherd said as they watched a new group of Kensi and Deeks' friends take over the beach volleyball court. Kensi, Tina, and Susan Fuentes had just beaten Callen, Anna, and Nell in a three-on-three match. Callen blamed jet-lag, as he and Sam had gotten off the plane from Tokyo just a few hours ago.

"I can't believe you guys came to California just for a barbecue," Kensi said.

Susan laughed, "You know we really came to give Marty our seal of approval. After everything we've heard about him over the years, and considering that you guys are practically engaged, we figured we should meet him sooner than later."

Tina and Susan were Kensi's closest friends from sniper school. They lived in different states, but all three kept in touch as regularly as they could and tried to get together every few years. Kensi hadn't let them visit when she was recuperating, so when Deeks reached out, they were more than happy to take a weekend trip.

Dinner with her sniper besties was Kensi's surprise last night. Deeks had correctly assumed they wouldn't be able to properly catch up at the party, so he had arranged the whole thing.

Aside from Tina and Susan, also present were their friends from NCIS, the Cupcake Girls and their significant others, some friends from LAPD, Kip, their moms, and Monty. With the addition of her out-of-town friends, Kensi suspected that this was more than a gathering to celebrate her recovery. While that had certainly been what Deeks told everyone, Kensi now believed this was going to be an engagement party after all, just not in the traditional sense.

The moment came at sunset. Small groups were standing around the barbecue pits toasting marshmallows for their 'smores when Deeks grabbed Kensi's hand and called for everyone's attention.

"I want to thank you all for your support while Kensi was in the hospital and rehab. Your thoughts and prayers, and offers of help meant so much to us. And they obviously worked, since our Kensalina is back to one-hundred percent." Deeks paused when the group cheered and applauded for her.

"But there's one more thing I'd like your help with," Deeks continued as he dropped to one knee on the sand in front of Kensi.

There were gasps from several people, and a few hoots of encouragement before Kensi rushed to stop him. "No," she said to her would-be fiancé. "Please get up, Deeks." He looked hurt, then confused, before Kensi whispered, "Trust me."

When he stood, Kensi took Deeks' hands and addressed their friends, "I don't know if you know this, but Deeks has proposed before. Maybe technically twice already, but definitely not three times, because once really was completely theoretical." Kensi smiled at the man she loved before turning back to their small audience. "The first time was when I was in a coma. He even put the ring on my finger, from what I'm told." There were a couple of _Awws_ heard.

Kensi put her hand on Deeks' cheek briefly. "Baby, if I'd heard you, I would have done everything in my power to wake up and say yes."

To their friends, she continued, "The next time, I was still in a wheelchair, not making the progress I wanted, and I was in a really bad place. So when Deeks pulled out the ring and started to ask again, I wouldn't let him."

"Kind of like today!" Sam called out, to the laughter of the rest of the on-lookers.

"Kind of," Kensi agreed, meeting Deeks' eyes again. "But not quite. I wouldn't let you ask then because I couldn't see a future for myself, much less for us. Tonight, nothing makes me happier than the thought of spending all of my remaining days with you. I literally wouldn't be standing here if not for _your_ love and support, Deeks. I have a feeling you wanted an audience tonight so I couldn't say no, but I really think it's my turn to ask," Kensi winked as she sank to her knee.

"I should have known better," Deeks muttered with a smile.

The hoots and hollers returned, and Kensi let them quiet down as she pulled a twist-tie fashioned into a circle from her pocket. She had retrieved it from a bag of hamburger buns earlier, confident the last proposal would be today, one way or another.

"Marty Deeks, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Kensi deliberately used the same words Deeks had spoken in the hospital courtyard. She wanted him to know they'd been perfect, and would have been enough had she been ready. "Will you marry me?"

Deeks laughed out loud as he tugged Kensi to her feet, "Yes, my beautiful Kensalina. Of course I'll marry you." He drew her to him and kissed his fiancée while their friends and family cheered and applauded. When they broke apart, Kensi slid the makeshift ring on his finger.

"I get to pick my own for the actual wedding, right?" Deeks joked, admiring his hand with the white plastic strip now adorning it.

"Yes, wise-guy. I just figured since I'd be proposing, I should have a ring for you."

"Does that mean I can trade yours in for a Segway after all?"

"Hell no!" Kensi held out her left hand, palm down. "It's sunset, we're at the beach, I want my ring."

As Deeks slipped the sparking diamonds on Kensi's finger, he whispered, "I love you" before kissing her again.


End file.
